Akame ga Kiru Version 2
by aFrenchBikeLock
Summary: A complete twist on the Akame ga Kill plot.
1. Kill Tatsumi

**A/N I decided after reading countless amounts of fanfics.. (maybe 1 or 2) to add "kill" before each of my chapter names. It's my first fanfic so don't kill me! Also the story is written in Tatsumi's point of view so I'll be using the pronouns "I," "me," "my," and so on and so forth… Just don't confuse me, the author, with Tatsumi because I'm definitely not that generic…**

Chapter 1 – Kill Tatsumi

After failing to become a soldier and being robbed blind by a busty blond woman, I think I should really reconsider my career choice. Sure, the Capital appears to be a grand place full of opportunities, but with corrupt the upper-class and the dangerous lower-class, my dreams of striking it rich didn't seem all that possible. I was walking aimlessly in a random alleyway when I noticed a slight movement in the rooftops nearby.

It was nighttime and seriously dark so you can't blame me for reassuring myself with the cliché "It was just my imagination."

Then, I heard the unmistakable sound of a blade being unsheathed. Out of instinct, I turned, only to find myself staring into the _ eyes of a _. _ charged at me, laughing maniacally while doing so. My body was frozen stiff as _ cut straight across my chest.

As a laid on the ground, writhing in pain, I realized that I didn't even remember my attacker's face. Or rather, I had already forgotten _'s face. Suddenly, a wave of terror washed over me. Was I going to die here, alone, without coming close to achieving my goal? My friends, Sayo and Ieyasu, would be devastated to find out about my death.

Thousands of similar thought flooded my mind. But even with my jumbled brain, I knew one thing for sure. _I don't want to die!_

I stood up shakily, clutching my chest and opened my eyes. I saw a woman gazing at me worryingly. She gave off no murderous intent and had left her weapon, a giant scissor, on the ground. However, none of these facts occurred to me. As far as I was concerned, to survive meant to kill whoever was around me.

I jumped onto her and issued a barrage of savage attacks. I was driven by fear to do whatever I had to to survive. I bit at her, clawed at her, and grabbed her by the neck. Tears welled up in her eyes, probably from the pain. "Sorry," she managed to croak, "I was useless, again…" She went limp and I let her drop onto the ground.

Slowly, I stood up again. Suddenly, it occurred to me, there were a few fresh wounds across her legs that weren't caused by me.

I didn't have much time to ponder this, for I heard footsteps behind me.

"Eliminate!"

 **A/N Well, this chapter was really short, but to be fair, you can't really not end a chapter there!**


	2. Kill Night Raid

**A/N Hey… that last chapter was a rip-off…**

Of course, with my luck, it's a no-brainer that I would be caught up with the infamous Night Raid. The person I attacked had to be acquainted with Night Raid…

I turned to see 5 scary-looking figures staring right at me. They were cloaked by the darkness of the night; only their burning eyes were visible. Unlike the woman I had just attacked, murderous intent was written on their faces. "Eliminate!" the red-eyed one said robotically, like it was instinct.

"Wait, Akame…" one of them growled. "I want to blast this brat into bits!"

"Stop… you guys!" the woman on the ground said weakly. "He's just confused. He didn't know any better."

"Sheele! You have to be more realistic. He attacked you on purpose! How delusional can you get?! I'm going to bring this jerk down and you better be thankful."

"Mine, let's hear Sheele and the boy out, first, before you jump the gun," a familiar voice called out. It took me about 2 seconds to figure out who she was…

"You….. you… YOU'RE THE BOOBS FROM EARLIER," I yelled accusingly. My voice surprisingly worked without cracking, considering the situation I was in.

"Oh, hiya! I guess I owe you, so consider this my repayment!" she replied cheerfully. "Anyways, can you explain why you were mercilessly assaulting our comrade?"

Before I can say anything, Sheele replied with a vague, "He was attacked by _him_." Apparently, everyone else knew what she was talking about, because the atmosphere darkened severely.

"Why is _he_ attacking stupid commoners like this kid?" Mine asked, " _He_ usually only goes after people that are moderately strong!" "Hey," I said, offended. Everyone ignored me.

"Besides," she continued, "That doesn't explain why this kid started attacking you!"

Boob-girl laughed. "Considering we are wanted criminals, I can see why he did! But, even so, Sheele obviously saved your ass, and yet you…" she trailed off. It looked like some thought occurred to her. "We didn't actually consider this, but what if, the attacked warriors' mental state was caused by _his_ teigu?"

"That'll make sense… this young man saw _his_ face, so I was really confused when he desperately attacked me," Sheele said ponderously. "Hey," she placed her hand on my shoulder gently. "What do you remember about _him?_ "

"… I can't seem to recall _his_ face, even though I had seen it. Right after _he_ slashed me, suddenly, I couldn't seem to remember what _he_ looked like. I didn't even know if _he_ was a guy so I attacked you, because you were the closest to me."

"Ok," boob-girl said, standing up. "Let's go back to base and tell Boss. Bulat, take this kid with us.

A rather massive armored figure walked up to me and started carrying me bridal-style. Mine couldn't stop laughing and everyone else suppressed their snickers. I didn't understand what was so funny, until he whispered to me, "I'll take care of you…" _SEDUCTIVELY_

I suddenly noticed how his hand was stroking my thigh and his face was way closer to mine than necessary. "I don't swing that way…" I said, carefully.

"Nonsense," he replied. I swear my heart stopped before he continued. "Of course I don't think of you in that way…"

"Liar," I muttered under my breath as I felt his hand casually grope my butt.

* * *

It took us a few minutes to arrive. Bulat had tied a blindfold over me so I wouldn't know where their base was but I had a feeling it was more for his own pleasure than for practicality. When the blindfold was removed, I was in their hideout.

Their leader, at least who I assumed was their leader, had an eyepatch covering her right eye. She looked at me unenthusiastically. A cigarette laid in her mouth, unlit. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Ahhh, he's a boy we found in an alleyway," boob-girl said, bashfully.

"Their leader must be pretty strong for a usually outgoing girl like her to be acting this way," I thought, seeing her look at the others for help.

"And?"

"… And he was attacked by _him._ If we are able to get information of _him_ out of him, then technically our mission was accomplished!"

The boss looked at me thoughtfully. "You said this kid left those marks on Sheele?"

"Well, I didn't say that but…." Leone trailed off after realizing her leader wasn't paying attention.

"Ok, kid," the boss said, looking at me in the eyes, "You have two…., no three choices. You can refuse to tell us anything and die, or you can tell us everything and live here under our watch…"

"What? I can't leave!" I interrupted, "I came to the Capital to save my village!"

The boss smiled, "I'm not done telling you the choices. You can also," she paused for suspense, I suppose, "Join us, Night Raid!" She threw her hands out in a flourish. The others looked at the leader in complete disbelief but none of them dared to let a single word escape. But, compared me, their surprise was nothing.

"Join Night Raid?" I asked, as if the notion of it was ridiculous. "You guys cause trouble in the Capital all the time!"

"And you think the Capital shouldn't be opposed, that the Capital is infallible and the sole voice of justice?" the boss asked me, smugly, like she knew what my answer was.

"No…," I muttered softly, "But I need to save my village."

She smiled. "Then, commit yourself to Night Raid, and we _will_ change the corrupt Capital that is heavily taxing your village!"

"If that's how it is, then I guess this is my only choice. I'll do it," I announced.

Somehow, the boss' smile grew even more. "Very well, that's all for today. You are all dismissed!" As I turned to leave, she spoke again. "Tatsumi, stay. You too, Sheele."

After everyone left, the boss asked us to tell her what happened so I told her my story.

Then, Sheele told the boss about how she managed to repel the attacker without injury. Something was wrong about that though. I didn't know if Sheele was purposely lying but I know for sure that her legs were scratched up before I touched her.

"Maybe I shouldn't mention it, since Sheele is probably trying to show off," I thought.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that both of them were staring at me. "Is something the matter, boy?" the boss asked, looking at me intently.

"Ah…" I knew I couldn't lie because of my poor lying skills and the boss' unnatural calculating mind so I decided to tell the truth. "Sheele was actually injured by the attacker. Her legs were freshly cut up before I attacked her."

I half-expected the boss to be angry at Sheele but instead, the complete opposite thing happened; she started laughing… When she finally stopped she said, "Sheele probably hurt herself, tripping on her scissors. Am I right?"

Sheele nodded sadly. I looked at her in shock, thinking, "I thought she was the normal one out of this bunch."

"Anyways from this, I guess we know the true effects of _his_ teigu. It causes you to forget the owner's face after being attacked. That explains why all _his_ victims couldn't describe _him_ after they were attacked," the boss said, lighting her cigarette.

"Teigu? What's a Teigu? And who's the guy we keep referring to in pronouns?"

The boss puffed out a cloud of smoke before answering. "A Teigu is basically a weapon of great power. There's a huge origin story, and everything, but it's long so I won't tell you. And _he_ …. Well, the fact is even we don't know _his_ name. Speaking of which, we better make up a codename for _him_ or something because the readers are going to get confused."

I ignored the boss' brief breaking of the fourth wall and carelessly let out a yawn.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to rest. You don't want to be tired the next day when Akame-chan is going to train you. Plus, that gives us a good place to end a chapter."

 **A/N Sorry I couldn't resist putting those** **"jokes" in. :)**

 **Don't expect chapters to be uploaded within a day of each other. I only updated so quickly because the last chapter was really short and I didn't want to lose out on readers, since I didn't think such a weak and short 1st chapter would hook readers in.**

 **From now on, I suppose I could update on a weekly basis, preferably on a certain day. But if I happen to miss a deadline, I'm sorry. I am in high school so it's hard. At least, for me... Don't make me feel bad!**


	3. Kill Kramble

**A/N This story got really Meta fast… Anyways, third chapter.**

"Let's take a break from sparring," Akame offered.

I was flat on my back and covered in bruises. Akame didn't hold back even though it was just training. She aimed for my vital spots intentionally. It was almost like she wanted to cause permanent damage to me.

If you ask me, Akame is the perfect assassin. I haven't seen her in battle, but from the way she ruthlessly attacks an ally, (i.e. me), I can tell she kills without hesitating.

"Let's take a break from spar-"

"I heard you the first time!" I said, slowly getting on my feet. Akame didn't seem to notice my little outbreak.

"I want fish today," Akame stated, patting her stomach.

"So, are we going to the market or…" I trailed off, seeing Akame wander into the forest nearby.

When I finally caught up to her, we were on the shore of a beautiful blue lake with a waterfall gently crashing down. "This is a nice place," I commented. As usual, Akame ignored me.

"We're here to catch the Koga tuna," Akame said before taking off her shirt. "Do you know how to swim?"

"You underestimate me," I said with a grin, pulling my shirt off.

"I hope so." Akame replied, jumping into the pool.

* * *

Given that I caught 0 fish, I suppose it was fair that I was responsible for the cooking. Akame said she would help out but I think she was only there to snack on whatever I finished cooking.

"Your cooking is delicious. I knew there was a reason why the boss let you join Night Raid!" Akame said excitedly. Apparently, I was only there to cover for the lack of cooking talent in Night Raid.

"Thanks..." I replied.

Then, I heard the most obnoxious laughter I ever heard behind me. "You're looking good, newbie. That outfit really fits you!" I turned around and found four members of Night Raid, carrying their teigu.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yup," Bulat replied. "We're going on an emergency assignment."

"What about me?"

"What about you? You think the boss is going to put you on such an important mission like this? With your inexperience, you're bound to mess it up!" Mine said with a superior tone.

"Besides, you're indispensable as a cook!" Akame added. That only made Mine burst out laughing again, and let me tell you first-hand, her laughter made you want to tear you hair out.

"Don't worry, Tatsumi," said Lubbock, "That's how Mine shows her affection!" Mine immediately stopped laughing, which I am forever grateful for, and coolly walked away. "Does that mean she doesn't like me?" Sheele mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"You'll get your turn," Bulat said gently, "Bye, Tatsumi!"

"Bye." I responded, looking at them jealously.

* * *

My "turn" came sooner than expected. The following day, Leone came back with a request from a client.

"Our client says there's a high-ranking official who takes away children for his own personal pleasure. It's been going on for the last year but recently the kidnappings suddenly became more frequent. The children are never heard from again."

"Have you confirmed it, Leone?" Boss asked.

"Yes," Leone replied, "I saw him walking down the alley along with a few unconscious boys."

"Tatsumi, what do you think?" Boss asked me, looking at me intently.

"I think what he's doing is absolutely disgusting! Please let me carry out this mission!" I said.

The Boss grinned. "All right! This will be your first mission. Take out..." Boss trailed off. "Leone, whose the target?"

"Kramble the Bull" Leone said while laughing. "And you sounded so cool too!"

Without a word, Akame got up and left. It annoyed me to death so I said to her loudly, "See, I am capable to become an assassin."

"The survival rate of new recruits on their first mission is less than 5%." Akame stated quietly. "Your arrogance would surely lead to your downfall."

She walked away without looking back. Leone dropped her carefree attitude and grabbed me by the shoulders. "If you die, Akame will be sad. So don't die!"

I didn't believe her. Akame never cared for me. She mostly ignored me for the duration I was in Night Raid.

"Of course, I'll survive, Leone. There's no way I could die without changing this world!"

* * *

My plan was simple. I'll wait outside the bar where Kramble usually drank at. When he comes out, I'll go up to him and ask him for spare change. As I am still a youthful and vulnerable-looking boy, I should be a tempting target to kidnap. To do this, he'll have to lead me to an isolated place and there, I will overtake him and kill him.

After Kramble staggered out of the bar, I quickly ran up to him. "Please mister, can you spare me a few coins?" I asked in my most innocent tone possible. Kramble stood there and stared at me for a good ten minutes before replying.

"You seem to be a good boy! Follow me, I think I dropped my wallet in the alley over there!" Kramble said and started laughing heartily. For him to be this happy, it was absolutely despicable. He grabbed my hand and led me to an isolated alley.

I slowly reached for my sword without letting him see, but before I could unsheathe it, Kramble took a swing at me. I easily dodged it. "What are you doing, mister?" I asked, trying to pull my hand out of his.

"Ahh... I guess I blew my cover! That just means I'll have to take you by force!" Kramble swung at me again, missing again. I tried kicking his genitals but Kramble didn't even flinch. Kramble continued to swing at me but none of his hits connected. His drunk movements were too slow to hit me.

However, at this rate, I would be too tired to dodge his barrage for much longer and it didn't look like Kramble was tiring out. I did the only thing I could think of; I bit into his hand with as hard as I could until I tasted blood. It was not at all pleasant.

While roaring in pain, Kramble threw me onto the floor with so much force that I coughed out blood, both his and mine. But, this meant he lost his grasp on me. After getting up, I unsheathed my sword and glared at him angrily.

"You play dirty, kid! It only makes me want you that much more!" Kramble charged at me, rapidly gaining speed. "Let me show you why they call me 'the Bull,'"

I waited until the Kramble was close before jumping over him, using his head as a launch pad. Disoriented, Kramble ran into the wall. He fell down flat onto the ground.

Kramble was out cold. I walked over to him, and with one swift strike, separated his head from the rest of his body.

"That'll teach you to mess with me," I said as coolly as I could to a dead body.

* * *

"I'm back," I called out as I walked into the hideout. I was brimming with arrogance after my victory. I smirked, seeing Akame look at me with wide eyes and waited for her apology for doubting my abilities.

The next thing I knew, I was pinned down on the ground. Akame swiftly stripped me down to my underwear and carefully examined me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my face bright red. I had expected maybe a hug at most but definitely not this.

"There's no way Akame is considering me as a viable option for sexual intercourse," I thought to myself. Yet, the situation I was in certainly suggested it.

"Thank god," Akame whispered to me with her hands on my thighs. Her red eyes stared at me happily.

"Ple...please get off!" I stammered in embarrassment. It amazed me to no end how Akame was able to do all this so blatantly. But, it wasn't the time to be admiring her shamelessness. If someone caught us in this position...,

"Oi! Hi, Tatsumi!" Leone said, casually interrupting my thoguhts. "...did I catch you guys at a bad time?"

Akame slowly stood up. "No. Do you need to talk to Tatsumi about something?" My jaw dropped. How could Akame be so oblivious to the social consequences of her actions?

"Put some clothes on, Tatsumi!" the boss commanded as she walked into the hall. "I assume you completed the mission, unharmed?" She glanced at Akame.

"He did. I checked everywhere," Akame replied. I sighed in relief. It all made sense now!

Boss smiled. "Then, you'll be working with Mine next."

"That stuck-up brat?"

She started laughing in response. "I'm sure you'll have a great time," she said with a wave of a hand as she left.

"You should get some rest," Akame said. "I'm going to give you one hell of a training session before she comes back."

 **A/N** **I know I said this was going to be "A complete twist on the Akame ga Kill plot," but it was too hard (for me) to change much from the first mission.**


End file.
